A Trick of Tales
by toodmouse
Summary: It's Halloween night and Oliver, Len, and Miku had gone trick or treating. It doesn't take long for Len and Miku to start investigating, or at least try to investigate, after they find out their friend is dead. Will they find out what happened before the night's over, or will tricks get the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

It was Halloween night and Oliver, a boy of 13 though small for his age with light blonde hair and gold eyes, had just finished trick or treating with his friends Len and Miku. Len had golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was supposed to be dressed as a Ninja, but he looked more like a cat. Miku had long teal hair in pigtails and teal eyes to match, she was dressed as a princess. Oliver was dressed as a sailor. Miku and Len lived the opposite way of Oliver so they said their goodbyes leaving Oliver alone on his way home. As he turned up Scarlet drive, the street he lived on, his candy basket hit the ground spilling candy everywhere. Oliver hit the ground too, because he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Scarlet

Len walked into his house and set his candy bag on the table. He Looked over and saw his sister, Rin, texting someone on her phone. She probably just got back from Neru's Halloween party. Apparently 14's "too old" for trick or treating, but Len didn't care, candy was candy. He started looking through his bag to see what he wanted and what he didn't, then Rin stopped texting to look over his haul.

Len came across an orange aero bar "gross, I'm not eating this" and tossed it.

"I'll have it" Rin said walking over, "if you wanted one, you should have come with us. I think I'll give this to mom" replied the other blonde.

"No Fair" Rin whined "I would have come, but Neru throws the best parties".

"too bad" Len retorted

the two started arguing, but where stopped by the phone ringing. "I got it" Len said as he walked over. "Hello?" he answered "Len, that you?" it was Miku. While they where talking Rin snuck over to Lens candy pile and stole the chocolate bar

"Yeah its me, Waddup?"

"umm..."

"what?" Len was a little worried, Miku almost never starts a conversation off like that

"Oliver's... umm... Oliver's dead"

He didn't belive her "nice joke, but I'm not falling for it this time"

"**I'm not joking**" Miku said seriously "I... I'm not, his costume didn't have big enough pockets so he let me hold on to his phone, I forgot and went to give it back but I couldn't because when I got to his street... he was lying there... **Dead"**

Len couldn't belive what he was hearing, she sounded serious enough, but Oliver dead? he just saw him like 10 minuets ago. "Did you call the police?" Len asked

"yeah, I called your mom, her and some other cops should be here soon"

"wait where are you?"

"_Scarlet Drive_"

sirens were heard outside. The phone fell out of Lens hand, no way the cops would go along with a prank, Oliver really was dead.

"Trick" Rin said

"what trick? And give back that bar"

"Trick's not a what, but a who. He comes every year on Halloween and kills an innocent trick or treater. Some say he's some sort of spirit. Others say he's just a deranged serial killer. The cops have never been able to catch him or get anywhere close to catching him. The only way they know it was him is because he takes all the victims candy and messes up their face in some way. And I'll buy you another bar later"

Was everyone for real or was he dreaming? Len didn't understand. He grabbed a tan trench coat and ran out to see if Miku was really there, with his friends corpse.

* * *

**how was that? I know its short but its supposed to be a short story. And no, I didn't make a mistake Oliver's 13 and Len and Miku are 14. Len and Rins mom's also a cop just to clarify**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: investigation

A blonde boy ran through the streets, It was late but he needed to know what happened. Why did Oliver die? Who killed him, no he knew that one. Better question, who's Trick? What did Trick want with Oliver? The blonde was sure these questions would be answered when he got to the crime scene.

As Len started turning toward where his friend was murdered, he saw no signs of an investigation. Was Miku really pulling a prank... no he heard the sirens, it was real.

He was there, slightly out of breath Len looked around. All he seen was two cops looking at a pale body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Len knew it was Oliver, and the sight of his friend like that almost made him puke. He also seen a blonde woman talking to a teal haired girl, his mom and Miku. Walking over to them he caught a glance of Oliver's face and it looked like his left eye was missing.

Miku's eyes where slightly red as she talked to Lens mom, who had a notepad and was writing down was she was saying.

"I found him like this... and... I didn't know what to do so I called Len..." Miku said, her voice slightly shaking

"It's OK honey, we have enough information" Lens mom said calmly, patting the girl on the back

Lens mom got up "OK boys pack it up, we'll have a clean up crew collect the body" and with that the three cops gathered their things and started walking away.

The blonde ran up to his mom "aren't you going to investigate, you know catch the killer?" he still didn't understand why no one was making a big deal over this. "Sorry kiddo, we don't really need too. I know he was your friend and all but there's nothing I can do. Why don't you take Miku home, then go home yourself and I'll have some banana cookies waiting for you" his mom answered then got in the car and drove off

Len walked over to Miku and helped her up. She seemed pretty shocked, she never said anything untill they where at her door. "We can't just let him die" the tealeette said

"What do you mean, you heard my mom there's nothing they can do"

"They might not be able to do anything, but does that mean we can't"

Len looked at his friend "what d-" but he couldn't finish before Miku interrupted him. "I mean we investigate Olivers murder and find out what happened, we can't just let him die like that" she said and pulled him inside

"Miku, this is no time to play detective"

"who's playing?" Miku said holding a magnifying glass up to her face

"you are, now I'm going home. this whole night's just been... too much" the blonde said as he turned around

the tealette grabbed his wrist again and when he turned around she was giving him '_the princess pout_' her super adorable pout face she used to get pretty much anything she wanted

"no.." the blonde tried to protest, but eventually caved "**fine**, I'll help you"

"YAY" the tealette bounced up and down, then ran upstairs

_what am I going to do with her _Len thought. She came back down wearing a beige coat and a detective hat. She had a hat for Len too, and he put it on. The princess always gets what she wants.

She also had a small bag with 'detective stuff' as Miku called it for their investigation. the two took a moment to look badass in their coats and hats then set off, in search of Trick and the truth


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Len and Miku arrived at the crime scene. There was no one there, well no none who was alive anyway. Len pulled out a magnifying glass and started examining Oliver's body.

"His left eye's missing"

"And so's his candy" Miku said pointing to an empty pumpkin shaped basket

"Is that really important?"

"I Dunno, but it's kinda strange"

The blonde facepalmed and continued his work. Miku looked around for other clues like footprints, pieces of clothes, any mistakes the culprit could've made. She didn't find any. Little did the two know that were being watched.

"Hey Miku, come look at this stab wound"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, don't be such a princess"

She stared at him blankly. They were still in their Halloween costumes, and she had gone as a princess. Eventually the tealette walked over and sat down beside the blonde. there was a red spot in Oliver's jacket right in his back, obviously he was stabbed in the heart. there where also these little dark pink things around the spot.

"So he was stabbed in the heart... well I guess that makes the most sense"

"He wouldn't be able to scream and would die quickly, but there's not much of a mess. This Trick knows what he's doing" Len said

"But look in the center, it doesn't look blood red but more... candy apple red"

"What" Len looked in closer. "What the hell, you're right... its not blood at all its that stuff they put on candy apples"

"Feel free to praise my geniusness" Miku said smugly

Len pulled out a notebook from their bag of 'detective stuff' and wrote down all the clues they had and tried to connect them. Candy apple in the blood, a missing left eye, the police not investigating, the empty basket... none of it was making any sense.

"Makes you wonder what kind of things go through people's heads sometimes" Len said distantly. "What kind of person would kill a guy like Oliver. He never did anything to anybody and wasn't very strong"

"Len, earlier you mentioned some kind of trick. What was that about?"

"Trick's... well I really don't know. But he's our main suspect"

_That doesn't help_ Miku thought. She was about to say something when she spotted a little yellow bird with black wings flying around. _Why is a bird like that flying around at this time of night?_

He couldn't stand it any longer. Out from the bushes came a boy with blue hair and blue eyes, he had on a blue scarf. Miku recognized him from school, he was older and in a different grade but was friends with her older brother Mikuo. His name was Kaito, he also worked in the local candy shop so Len knew him too.

"Hi Kaito" Miku said and waved

"Oh, Hey" Kaito walked over "It's Miku, right?"

"Yup that's me"

"What are you two doing out this late at night?"

"We could be asking you the same question" Len stood up and walked over to the older one

"Chill, I was just heading home after closing up shop" the blue head looked behind Len. "Wait... What's that?" He pointed to Oliver

"Our friend Oliver was murdered earlier this evening. We're investigating because no one else would"

Kaito started looking pale "Is he really dead?"

Both Len and Miku nodded

"You kids should really leave this up to the police. We should get out of here too, what if the killer's still around."

"That's just it, the police aren't doing anything. And we can't just let this criminal go unpunished" Len said sternly

"That's awfully noble of you banana head, but I'm serious. It'd be smart to get away from here"

Kaito left quickly, he lived on Scarlet drive too. It was a street with more bigger, richer homes but not alot of people lived here. Len thought about what Kaito said, even the banana head part. _does my head really look like a banana?_

"Maybe he's right Miku, maybe we should go home"

"What, don't you want to find out who killed Oliver?"

"Yeah, but what can we do? There's nothing else here and we don't have any leads. I.. I think we should give up... even if we did find Trick it's not like we can bring him back"

"yeah, bu-" She was cut off before she could finish

" MIKU, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO" Len sounded like he was going to cry. "Just go home"

He tossed her the detective hat he was wearing and walked away. Miku went home too, kind of sad she couldn't be a detective with Len anymore. Though Oliver body was really creeping her out.. she didn't think she would be sleeping tonight.

* * *

**What do you think? I know I'm not the best writer so there's probably a few mistakes.**

**Even more questions go unanswered, when will we find out who Trick is? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A visit

Miku's P.O.V.

Miku was lying in bed. It was past midnight but she couldn't fall asleep, but how could she? One of her friends was murdered just a few hours ago. She was also the one who discovered the body, so she still had that image in her mind.

There was the investigation Len and her tried to do. They didn't get many clues, just the ones that where obvious. And none of them fit together anyway. The tealette replayed everything that happened that night through her mind and tried to make sense of it. Many things didn't make sense, like why was Oliver murdered of all people, who was this "Trick" Len mentioned, and Kaito for some reason. _Wait, Kaito said he was heading home from work.. but doesn't the candy shop always close early on Halloween because of those stupid teenagers who think they own the town?_ Miku thought. _He lied didn't he, but why?_

Miku was angry now. Kaito lied to her, and people don't usually lie without a reason.. well not people like Kaito. And she hated when people kept things from her, and that stupid ice cream lover was hiding something. _I'm defiantly interrogating him tomorrow!_

Miku still couldn't fall asleep so she put in her earphones and started listening to her ipod. She was in the middle of one of her favorite songs when she heard a banging sound from the window. She jumped a bit and looked to the source of the noise. Nothing, just the wind. She settled down again and continued listening to her music. Something Banged on the window again. When she looked over this time, Miku was looking at a blonde, pale boy, with a bandage wrapped around his left eye. He was floating outside her window!

Miku screamed as the boy flew through the wall. She threw a pillow at him, but it passed right through his body

"You're as stupid as ever. Why the hell would you throw a pillow at a ghost?"

She threw another one

"Miku, It's me, Oliver! Stop with the pillows"

"Nope, Oliver's dead, you can't be him. Wait, ghost?"

"Yes, I'm a ghost now. Unable to pass on because of an unresolved issue I had in life"

Miku was silent for a second, trying to take in the fact her friend was a ghost.

"...what... kind of issue?"

"My murder, i'm guessing

"Well why are you here, in my room?"

"because I thought you where gonna find Trick, but you didn't so now I have to haunt you"

"Oliver, sorry but you couldn't be scary no matter how hard you tried"

The ghost raised an eyebrow. He held his breath for a second and when he exhaled, his face morphed into a monster's. Miku responded with another scream

"I TAKE IT BACK... please don't do that again"

"Help me pass on and I won't have to"

"Fine.. I'll get Len and make him continue investigating with me" the tealette got out of bed and put her coat back on, and walked toward the door

"We'll get Len, you might need my help to catch Trick"

"oh.. okay" Miku said as the two walked/floated out of the house toward the blondes

...

Lens P.O.V.

Len and Rin where sitting on the couch watching some horror movie. They always have a horror movie marathon every Halloween night, all night... or untill they both pass out.

Though a certain banana head was still thinking about what Kaito said. Len never did belive in the impossible, and investigating a murder without the knowledge and experience to seemed kinda impossible. _Guess I just needed someone to talk so sense into me, wake me up from whatever kind of daze I was in_ Len thought.

Their movie was intrusted by someone knocking on their door, which scared the shit out of Rin. Len laughed at his sister and went to answer the door.

Miku was standing there when opened the door.

"Miku, what now?"

"Look Len, it's Oliver's ghost!" she pointed beside her

"Very funny Miku"

"No, he's right here... can't you see him?"

"Oh hold on, ghost are only visible to those we want to see us" Oliver explained

"HOLY SHIT!" Len screamed and jumped back

"guess he can see you now"

A pale floating thing that looked like Oliver, but with a bandage over it's eye was standing beside Miku.

"Len, what's going on, who's there?" Rin called from the living room

"It's.. um... Miku"

"Invite her in then"

"Come on, both of you"

All three of them walked into the living room, but only two visible to the other blonde on the couch.

"Hey Miku"

"Hi Rin"

Everyone sat down on the couch, well everyone but Oliver who just kinda floated around.

"So, why did you scream Len. It was only Miku?"

"Well... umm.."

Len didn't even have to answer, Oliver made himself visible to everyone in the room. Causing Rin to jump again.

"HOLY SHIT" the blonde girl screamed

"Hi to you too" Oliver said

Miku explained to the twins that Oliver was a ghost now, and they needed to find out who murdered him or he would haunt them for the rest of thier lives

"Well I would like to find out who Trick is Miku, but how can we when we know next to nothing?"

"That's why we keep looking for clues"

"Also I really don't want to haunt you for the rest of your lives"

"Or at least until midnight, you mean" Rin suddenly said

Everyone was quiet for a while and looked at the blonde girl

"...Rin, what do you mean? And why do you know so much about Trick?" Len questioned his sister. " You're the one who told me about him, Is there something you're not telling us?"

Rin sighed before answering. "You remember Piko right, that guy with white hair who moved away a few years ago?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Truth is, he didn't move. He was murdered... by Trick"

Miku and Len looked surprised, they always hung out with Piko, but though nothing of it when he never answered back on facebook.

"I Tried to find out who murdered him too. I found out about Trick, but not who he really is. I found out he murders a trick or treater under 16 every year. I also came to the conclusion that Trick's a spirit, because he always takes all the victims candy and takes messes up their face in some way, its always a kid he kills, he probably does that to stay alive... or at least remain in our world" Rin said a little sad.

"So.. that's what happened to him"

"Yup, I tried too. I tried all night to find Trick out... but that's all I got"

"That still doesn't answer that 'before midnight' thing you said" Len continued to question his twin

"well yeah... I found out one other thing. If Trick is unmasked before midnight, the victim is resurrected. If not, the victims soul is eaten"

Oliver suddenly got a terrified look "I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN"

"Alright then, guess we're going back" Len got up and put his coat back on. "No way in hell am I letting someone die twice in one night"

"I'm coming too" Rin got up and followed the three towards the door

"Alright, more the merrier I guess"

And with that the three teens and the ghost sat out in search of Trick

* * *

**how was that? longer chapter with some questions answered, plus ghost boy! **

**sorry it took so long to get this up but I like to write at night and I was busy (well I was watching anime) for a while**

**Leave a review, it helps. And maybe next time we'll find Trick... maybe**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: confrontation

The four kids ran, well one floated, back to the scene of the crime. As they arrived they noticed some things weren't like the last time. One important thing was missing, it was Oliver's body.

"Hey, where'd my body go?"

"Cleanup crew probably came and got it" Rin said and walked over to the now hardly noticable blood spot on the road.

"Why does this smell like candy apple?"

Len handed his sister the notebook full of the clues he and Miku gathered earlier. She read it over quickly, it was only two pages.

"Hey Oliver, do you remember anything from when you were murdered?" Miku asked her ghost friend, and pulled a pen and the notebook from Rin so she could write down what he said.

"Well... I was walking home and there was a sudden sharp pain in my back, I looked over my shoulder to see what it was... and there was a guy in a pumpkin mask and big hat standing there... then nothing"

"Thanks, that should be helpful." Len said and took the notebook from Miku. "At least we know what Trick looks like, or at least what we was wearing"

"But the issue isn't what he looks like it's where he's hiding." Rin said. "Trick has to be in town somewhere. He can't go far until the night's over"

"But your ghost theory is just that, a theory"

"And a damn good one, but I didn't mean because of that. I meant he would be seen by some teenagers or the cops"

"So all we have to do is find a killer with years of experience in like an hour?"

"Yup"

Len facepalmed. This seemed hopeless. How where three untrained kids supposed to catch a killer in an hour? But he couldn't give up, not with the chance Oliver could be brought back to life.

"I smell candy..." Oliver said and floated off down Scarlet Drive

"HEY WAIT UP" Miku yelled chasing after him. "Oh I smell it too!"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Something does smell like chocolate" Rin finished her brother's sentence.

All four kids chased after the sweet smell and were led down the refined street. They followed the smell all the way to Kaito's house, where the smell stopped at. This made Miku more suspicious of the ice cream lover.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going in." Oliver said and went through a wall

"Oliver you can't just... well I guess YOU can"

The remaining three walked up and knocked on the door. They were greeted by a guy with blue hair and a blue scarf, they were greeted by Kaito.

"What brings you kids here so late?"

When Kaito opened the door the smell got stronger. He was also wearing a purple and kinda fancy jacket. This made both Miku and Len curious.

"Umm... well... Trick or Treat. We forgot to go to your house"

"Not buying it. Go home"

"WAIT" Miku screamed just as Kaito was about to close the door. "We're still looking for the murderer, and we'd like to ask you some questions"

"You think I killed him?"

"No, but you might know who did"

"Go home kids, this is dangerous"

"Not untill you tell us what that smell is"

"What, can't a guy make chocolates?"

"Where'd you get the chocolate? You didn't go trick or treating, and the candy shop's closed so you couldn't have gotten ot there. You lied before"

"I... it's none of your business."

Kaito slammed the door in their faces. All three of them were suspicious of the blue head now. Just then Oliver came out of a wall.

"Hey guys"

Rin jumped again. "The hell Oliver, stop sneaking up on me!"

"Not my fault you're a wuss"

"what did you call me?"

Miku stepped in before the two got in a fight. "Oliver don't call people who get pissed off easily names, no matter how true they are. And Rin, you can't punch a ghost."

"Anyway... guys my candy's in Kaito's house"

"Wait, What"

"Yeah, I went in there and he had my pumpkin bucket next to a pot with something in it. The stuff in the pot smelled like candy, so I'm guessing thats were the smell we followed came from"

Rin thought for a second "Kaito just keeps getting more suspicious by the minute. And every minute we stand here is a minute wasted. I think, if he won't let us in, we find our own way in"

"Rin, are you saying we should break into his house?"

"Yup"

"But we can't do that, i-"

Rin cut her brother off before e could finish "Len, enough with the 'can't'. We're wasting time here and Kaito is our main suspect. Now either you start thinking like a Kagamine and put replace that 'can't' with a 'can', or I get my rodda-rolla"

His sister was right, they where wasting time. "I guess we CAN try to find an open window or something. But if i get arrested I'm blaming you"

"That's the spirit banana head"

After looking around a bit they found a window that was open. It wasn't open that far so none of them could fit through. Len had the Idea to stick his hand in through the opening and try to open it from the inside, He ended up getting his had stuck. Miku though Oliver could fly inside and open it, but ghosts can't touch things in the mortal world so that idea was out of the question. Rin finally came up with the idea to get a branch from a nearby tree and put that in the opening to pry the window open.

Rins plan worked and the window opened, releasing Len and letting the three kind who couldn't walk through walls into the house. All four kids entered Kaito's house completely unaware and unprepared for what was going to happen next.

* * *

**A cliffhanger? Well I did stay up all night for two nights writing this so can you blame me (I know whatever teacher of whatever class I fall asleep in will) And next chapter will probably be the ending and we'll finally get to see trick. **

** Until next time, whenever that is**


End file.
